Mark of Mastery (Terra)
by TerraxAqua
Summary: The fight against Aqua during the exam from Terra's point of view. KH BBS/ Oneshot/ I hope you enjoy it! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Begin!" shouted Master Eraqus as Aqua and I rushed at each other.  
And as we did I wondered how I would do against her this time.  
In our training matches she had beaten me most of the times, but this was not the time to think about that!  
I had to prove that I was stronger than Aqua and that I deserved the title of a keyblade master!

We swung our keyblades at each other and as they met in mid air, I realized that it would be a very hard fight for me.  
I had hoped, that physical strength would be my advantage in this battle, but as we exchanged our first attacks, I noticed, that Aqua was not less skilled than me in fighting without magic.  
She parried all of my attacks and wasn't even using any magic at all!  
I tried to keep my calm, but as the battle progressed, I lost control of the fight more and more.  
Aqua was getting the upper hand and she was slowly starting to push me into the corner.

_What is happening? Why is she so much stronger than me? _

I started panting as she swung her blade faster and faster and that was when I realized, that I was about to lose this fight.

_I can't lose here! I have to win somehow if I want to fulfill my dream!_

That was when I saw a slight opening in her defense I swung a few times at her, but she cartwheeled out of the way, without much effort.  
My breathing was getting very heavy, while Aqua was all calm.

_Why am I so weak? She doesn't even break a sweat fighting some weakling like me...!_

Then Aqua started coming at me again and swung her keyblade up at my face, but i jumped back just in time.  
I watched in horror as her blade missed my nose just by a few inches.  
Aqua immediately tried to close the gap and ran at me again.

_I'm going to be defeated if I don't do anything! There is no way I can beat her, she is too strong! I need more power... please...!_

And suddenly I felt my chest tighten and my heart feeling as if it was being released from something.  
I stretched out my left arm and while my chest started hurting more and more, I felt my power increasing and something cold, but powerful forming in my palm.

_What is this...? I feel stronger than before!_

I looked down at my hand and realized in shock, that there was dark mist surrounding my hand!

_Is this... the darkness?! But why...?_

And as I clenched my fist to make it go away, I looked up and raised my keyblade just in time to pretend being hit by Aqua.  
As we stood there keyblades pushing against each other, I felt my fatigue increasing again and jumped back, far enough to catch my breath.  
I leaned on my keyblade, back hunched and panting in pain, while looking at Aqua.  
She was still all calm and even let me catch my breath, as if she wanted to say, that even if I recovered from that tired, pathetic state I was in now, I would still be no match for her.  
And as I clenched my chest and panted heavily, I knew that she would be right thinking that.  
She was humilating me, since the start of the battle without even using magic - her strongest weapon.  
It was so frustrating being weaker than Aqua... being hardly able to stand, while she was looking calmly at me as if I was no match for her!

_She is too strong for me... I have no chance to beat her, as weak as I am compared to her... But, maybe... That darkness made me feel really strong, even though it drained me extremely in a few seconds... Maybe with the darkness I can stand a chance..._

And even though I knew it was wrong I ran at her, still gasping for breath and called upon the power in my heart, that was slowly consuming it and weakening it...

* * *

_Excellent_ thought Master Xehanort as he watched the tired Terra, surrounded by darkness, running at Aqua.  
He smirked as he realized, that the first step of his plan was completed.


	2. NOTE!

Hey guys!

It's me again and I have a simple question for you.  
Would you like me to write down other important scenes or battles from Terra's POV?  
And it would be nice if you guys would review or write me an PM to let me know. :3

Greeeeeetings :P


End file.
